


Exploration Gone Right

by Ducky1783



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783





	Exploration Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/gifts).



**I do not understand why you have brought us here.**

“The team said that there would be resources here. So, I came to fetch them, and since you’re in my brain, you had to come along.”

 **I understand** **_that_ ** **Dumbass, but why did** **_we_ ** **have to go? There are many more of you pathetic humans on that ship. That man Venom bonded with could have come out here instead of us.**

“I wanted to come out this time and find them because I never go out to look for resources. Plus I overheard some guys talking about some suspicious looking plant that they saw when they scouted for predators.” Drake said smacking away a tree branch as he marched through the forest. “I got curious and wanted to see the plant for myself so here we are.”

 **Why did I have to bond with you if all people.** Riot grumbled and settled in the males brain.

“I don’t know Riot, why _did_ you bond with me?”

**Shut up.**

“Why are you gonna do if I don’t?” Drake asked cheekily and yelped when he suddenly went face first into the light pink dirt. “Ew…” he whined and spat the bright dirt out of his mouth. “That tastes like dirt.”

**Well, Dumbass, that’s what it is. Just because it doesn’t look the same as on your planet, doesn’t mean it won’t taste the same.**

“Thank you Captain Obvious, for pointing out things I already knew.”

Riot let out a tendril to slap the man in the face.

“Asshole.” Drake muttered as he rubbed his cheek.

It was silent as the man continued through the forest. He got increasingly more frustrated when he didn’t find anything resembling the plant he heard words about on the ship. Huffing, he went about collecting some of the things his shipmates said that they needed. Some bright blue leafy plant, a neon orange beetle looking thing, a few more brightly colored plants as well as the dark purple water. This planet had so many colors Drake was surprised he didn’t have a heart attack. He almost did when he bumped into what he thought was a tree trunk but ended up being a leg to some giant chicken looking thing. He booked it out of there so fast he nearly tripped over a fallen log. Riot was cackling at him the whole time.

After he got back to the shop with all the things his shipmates needed, he took a shower to wash the turquoise pollen out of his hair and scrubbed the pink dirt off of his face and arms. Once he was done with his shower he collapsed into a chair in the meeting room and sighed loudly. Brock looked up from his book and raised a brow.

“Tough day?” He asked, turning the page. Venom was looking at him suspiciously.

“You could say that.” Drake said dryly and put his arm over his face. “I didn’t find that dumb suspicious looking plant the other guys were talking about, and I’m mad. That’s the whole reason I agreed to go out to look for the random shit everyone needed.”

Brock scratched his cheek and shrugged. “Maybe you’ll find it tomorrow?”

“I hope so. If I run into that fucking behemoth chicken again, I’m going to scream.”

**You already screamed. Like a little girl.**

“Shut up, Riot. I don’t want to listen to your shit.”

 **Too bad.** The symbiote replied and Drake ignored them.

“Trouble in paradise?” Someone mocks.

“Go fuck yourself.” Drake seethed and rolled his eyes when the shipmate mumbled under his breath before stomping away.

“Honestly why the fuck am I still here with these dumb _fucks_?”

Brock shrugged and went back to his book. “You can’t really leave now. We’re not back on earth and if you stayed here there’s no telling how long you’d survive. We don’t know if the food here is poisonous to humans or symbiotes.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Drake says and rubs at his eyes. “I’m going to sleep, maybe tomorrow I can find that goddamn plant.”

“Good night.”

Drake sighs and walks back to his room. Turning the lights on he changes into his pajamas before flicking the light off and crawling into bed. He hoped that he’d find that damn plant, otherwise he’d wasted all this time for nothing.

* * *

 

The next day Drake still doesn’t have any luck.

“Where the fuck is this damn plant?” He growls as he once again stomps through the brightly colored forest of the planet.

**Obviously it’s not where you’re looking.**

“Yes, thank you Riot. I _obviously_ didn’t know that. Where do you suggest I look?” He asked as he furiously swatted at a neon yellow tree branch.

 **Go over there**. The symbiote let a tendril our to point in the direction they wanted Drake to go.

“What makes you so sure it’s over there?” The man asked.

**Nothing. You haven’t checked over there yet.**

“How the fuck can you tell where we have and haven’t checked?” He growled, stomping his way over in the direction the symbiote pointed to.

**I can’t. I just don’t remember seeing any trees with bright red trunks.**

The trees did have bright red trunks, and Drake couldn’t remember seeing any of those either. He didn’t say anything to Riot but he could tell the symbiote was smiling smugly.

“The trunks are fuzzy.” The man commented as he ran a hand up and down the tree. “Interesting.”

**Now, let’s see if we can find that damn plant you’ve been going on and on about.**

Drake nodded before walking deeper into the trees. He looked all around, noticing things that he hadn’t seen before in the other stretches of the woods he’d been to. He looked around in awe at the different flora around here. It was _way_ different than the other places he’s been to before.

“This place is really pretty.” Drake says as he inspects some strange pink powder. He doesn’t touch it, he feels like something bad would happen if he did.

**We have to get back to the ship. We can come back here tomorrow, I’m sure the plant you’re looking for is here somewhere.**

The man looked around once more before nodding and allowing Riot to lead him back to the ship.

* * *

 

“I have a feeling that we’re going to find that plant today.”

Brock looked up from his book. “What makes you say that?” There was a questioning rumble from his symbiote as well. The symbiote was wrapped around Brock’s neck like a scarf and their opalescent eyes peered up at Drake curiously.

“Riot and I-” He rolled his eyes when the symbiote growled in his mind. “ _Riot_ found a spot of the forest we hadn’t been to before and I found some suspicious looking pollen that makes me think that I was close enough to find it yesterday.”

Brock nods and lifts a hand up to rub at Venom’s mass. The symbiotes eyes narrow into tiny slits and Drake can hear what sounds like purring.

“You two are disgusting.” Drake says with a disgusted look on his face.

 **“You’re just jealous because Riot doesn’t love you the way I love Eddie.”** Venom says, one eye opening.

“Wha- s-shut up, you stupid alien.” Drake sputtered, face red and hands flying.

 **“You are jealous.”** Venom snickers. **“Poor Carlton, how disappointing it must be.”**

“Shut up you stupid alien.” The man hissed and stomped over to the door of the ship. He flung it open and slammed it shut- the whole time he heard nothing from his own symbiote.

——

“Which way was it again?” Drake asked as he pushed through all the plants.

 **You’re useless.** Riot growled before taking control of his hosts legs and steering them in the right direction.

The man rolled his eyes, but let the symbiote lead him. He was too busy lost in his own thoughts to watch where they were going, so when he tripped over a fallen branch and landed on the ground he shrieked.

“What is this stuff?” Drake asked as he spit some pink stuff out of his mouth. He glanced down and noticed an almost pollen like substance covering his clothes. He realized that it was the same stuff that he found on the tree yesterday. As he ran a finger over it and brought it up to his nose he started to feel a little woozy.

 **Something isn’t right.** Riot rumbled, sounding out off. **Whatever this is, it’s affecting your brain.**

“Is that a bad thing?” Drakes words came out slightly slurred. When he looked down at the pollen again he squinted, vision blurring. “W’assit doing? Why can’t I see?”

 **This is bad. This is very bad.** Riot coiled around the base of his skull uncomfortably.

“I don’t understand what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.” Drake blinked slowly. “Seems fine t’ me.”

He felt a stirring in his gut and glanced down at his lap when he felt himself stiffen. “Uh oh.”

 **Uh oh is right.** Riot tells him. **Seems like this pollen is an aphrodisiac, it’s affecting your body. I always knew humans were weak.**

“Nuh uh.” Drake shook his head and groaned when everything started spinning. He fell onto his back and rubbed his thighs together. “How are you not affected?”

 **I’m not a pathetic human like you are. I have a stronger conscious, I can resist things better than your kind can**.

The man didn’t respond, instead reaching between his legs and palming at himself. Letting out a little mewl he swiped at more of the pollen and stuck it into his mouth. It tasted sweet, intoxicating. Smelled almost the exact same. Like hidden desires and dirty thoughts. What Drake wanted the most.

 **What are you doing?** The symbiote asked him as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his thighs so he could access himself better.

“I don’t know.” Drake says as he drags a finger up his arousal. “Whatever this pollen stuff is, it’s strong.”

**Obviously.**

He collected more of the pollen on his fingers, making sure to slather them, before stuffing them in his mouth and gripping himself in his hand. The resounding moan was muffled by his fingers and he ghosted his fingers up his chest, shivering at the light touch.

 **Stop it.** Riot ordered. **Stop what you’re doing right now**.

“I can’t.” Came the man’s muffled voice. He flipped over so he could grind himself against the ground. “Riot.” Came the breathy moan and Drake’s eyes widened before he closed them and buried his face into the pollen covered ground.

 **What was that?** The symbiote snarls, leaking out of the man’s skin to get right up to his ear. Drake shuddered at the deep baritone in his ear, leaking precum into his briefs.

Riot snarls again and the man whimpers, dragging his hips against the ground once more.

 **Stop that, you idiot. What are you doing?** Riot pinned Drakes hips into place causing him to gasp and inhale more of the pollen that seemed to be gathered in big clumps around him.

“Riot please.” He whispered, brain going fuzzy. “Please.”

Riot glared down at Drake before they too started feeling the affects of the pollen. They growled and shook their head before grabbing their hosts arms and gluing them to his sides.

 **You will not do what you were doing**. The symbiote told him. Drake whined in response and turned his head to face Riot. Fluttering his eyelashes, he licked his lips.

“It won’t go away by itself, you’re really going to make me suffer?”

**Why wouldn’t I?**

Drake pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. “Why are you so mean to me?” He rolled his hips against the ground with a little gasp.

 **What did I tell you-** the symbiotes snarling stops and their head is quick to shoot over to where Drake is rubbing the pollen into their mass.

“If you won’t allow me to get rid of it myself,” he smirks. “Then you’re going to do it for me.”

**You little-**

“Tsk tsk, how rude.” The man smeared more pollen over the symbiotes tentacles. “You’re only here because of me, I’d watch your tone.”

The symbiote didn’t say anything after that, they were too busy trying to fight off the effects of the pollen.

“How are you feeling Riot?” Drake cooed. “It’s overwhelming isn’t it? Too bad you couldn’t see this coming, guess you’re not as good at reading my thoughts as you say you are.”

**I’ll-**

“You’ll what Riot?” He smirked, smearing the pollen around the symbiotes face. “You’ll kill me? I don’t think so, you wouldn’t be able to live without me. Admit it.”

 **You don’t know what you’re talking about.** Riot growls and snaps at their hosts fingers.

“I don’t?” He tilted his head. “Fine. If I don’t know what I’m talking about, then show me. Put me in my place Riot.”

The symbiote growled and pushed the man’s face into the ground. Drake let out a muffled moan and lifted his hips into the air, briefs clad ass swaying.

“Fuck me Riot.” He demanded. “How will I learn if you don’t fuck it into me?”

Pushing Drakes torso further into the ground and pulling his hips further into the air, the symbiote snarls and licks the side of the man’s face.

**I’ll have to teach you how to behave.**

Drake smirked and nodded. “Teach me then.”

Riot pulled down their hosts briefs and softly ran a slicked tendril up the man’s arousal. **You wanted this to happen didn’t you?** They purred, ignoring the moans Drake was letting out. **You came searching for this damn flower because you wanted this. Admit it.**

“I-I did.” He admits. “I w-was jealous of the w- _oh-_ of the way that Brock and his symbiote could be so lovey dovey.” He ignored the tears in his eyes and thrusted into the tendril that had wrapped around him. “I wanted what they had. I thought that if I found this flower than we could be like them, if only for a while.”

 **You poor thing** . The symbiotes deep timber sounded. **We’ll never be like that idiot Venom and their host. We are better than them, stronger. We have a better chance of surviving.**

“Enough talking.” Drake says, sharply rutting his hips into the tendril. “Let’s make use of this pollen while it lasts.”

 **As you wish**. Was the others reply. They once again licked their hosts face before slipping their head down to wrap their tongue around Drake’s dick.

“Riot! Ah- What are you doing?”

**Isn’t it obvious? Giving you a blowjob.**

“You don’t-” he was silenced when a tentacle slipped into his open mouth. Suckling on it greedily he bucked his hips into the symbiotes tongue.

After a few more seconds of Drake sucking on the tentacle in his mouth it withdrew. The man making a noise of disappointment before helping when he felt it poke at his ass.

**Do you want it Drake? Obviously you do if you’re dripping this much and came out here for that reason.**

“Yes I want it!” He growled sharply, pushing his hips back. “Hurry up.”

 **If you say so** . Was Riots response, slipping the tentacle in half way, slipping another one into the man’s mouth when he screamed. **You wanted this Drake. There’s no need to scream.**

Tears slipped down the man’s face, but he pushed his hips backward. Taking in more of the symbiotes tentacle as he went. Drake felt the tentacle in his mouth poke at his tongue so we ran it along the bottom of it. It shuddered in his mouth when he ran the tip of his tongue over a specific spot. So he did it again, and again, circling his tongue around that one spot before opening his mouth farther and sucking more of it in.

Riot made little noises of contentment when Drake squeezed around the tentacle in his ass or sucked particularly hard on the one in his mouth. The pollen had made Drake dizzy, mouth going slack for the symbiotes to thrust their tentacle in as they pleased. Whenever the one in his ass rubbed against his prostate he let out a loud muffled moan and bucked his hips into the slick tongue surrounding him.

They both felt when the pollen wore off but neither one of them stopped, too far gone in pleasure to even think about not being under the pollens influence anymore. The slick noises of the tentacle in the man’s mouth and the slide of the one in his ass brought Drake his release. Painting the symbiotes tongue white and clenching hard around them. Riot let his own form of release coat the insides of both Drake’s ass and throat before they slowly seeped back into their hosts skin, a thing tendril pushing the sweat soaked hair out of his face.

Drake lay there panting for a while more, limbs sore and feeling like jelly. When he finally worked up the strength to stand, he pulled up his briefs and pants before stumbling his way back to the ship. When he opened the door Brock looked up from his book and Venom had a knowing smirk on their face. Sharp teeth glinting in the bright ship lights.

  
**“Who are the** **_disgusting_ ** **ones now?”**


End file.
